An Unwelcome Visitor
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron are married and setting up their home.  After working in the yard one day they get a visitor they really didn't want.


Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are property of the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.

**An Unwelcome Visitor**

Kim looked out of the front window of their home in Middleton. It had been a warm fall day but there was a cold snap coming and she had brought in her plants. She had already put down some newspaper in the front hall of their two story home so any dirt and water wouldn't mess up the wood floors. She sighed as she looked up and down the street from her porch. She could see a number of people on her street working in their yards. She and Ron had just finished working in the yard most of the day. She had gotten her shower first while Ron finished putting up the tools. She stood back from the window in her robe as she drank a cup of tea and smiling to herself as she thought of the simple fun the two had had working in the yard.

Their home was in a new neighborhood on the outskirts of Middleton. It was a two story home with a nice basement. It helped being on the outskirts of town as they still saved the world on occasion. The neighbors were still just getting used to the helicopters and other craft that showed up to take them on their missions. The one drawback on living on the outskirts of town were the "critters" as Kim had come to call them. They had had a little trouble with rats and mice, the occasional coyote and numerous other creatures of the night. And far as Kim was knew, there were no snakes, which is fine by her, because next to giant mutated cockroaches, snakes were not popular with her.

Kim walked into the hallway near the front door as she heard Ron in the shower. He had been up there for awhile so he should be almost finished. They had only been married for a few months. His naco royalties helped them get a start and Ron now worked for Bueno Nacho helping direct their product development and quality control. They had even moved that part of headquarters to Middleton.

Kim sighed and stretched, she had been at the hospital most of the day before. After doing a lot of babysitting and saving the world over the years she had found that she had a liking for working with children. She now worked as a therapist in the pediatric wing of the hospital. She dreamed of the day that they would have little feet running around their home. She stopped stretching suddenly when she felt something crawling across her sandaled foot. What ever it was it was slightly cool and felt like leather. She slowly lowered her head to see a black snake crawling across her foot.

Ron was just getting comfortable in the hot water of the shower. It had been a long day at work in the yard. He had just started to rinse the shamoo out of his hair when ….

"RONNNNNN" 'CRASH'

Kim seldom screamed like that and when she did it normally was not good. The sound of breaking glass could also not be good. He spun the handle to shut off the water and grabbed a towel as he ran out of the bathroom door of the master bedroom and out into the hall. He made the turn to go down the stairs when the towel came loose and fell to the floor.

'Oh well' he thought 'I hope this job is away from any windows' as he bounded down the stairs trying to keep the shampoo out of his eyes. He reached the living room to see his lovely red haired wife jumping up and down and beating the living daylights out of something on the floor with a broom. A thought to the back of him mind told him that he had made a good decision buying her the short robe. It sort of flew around when she jumped up and down giving him a nice view at times. He shook his head to clear that thought and went to see what crisis had befallen their household this time.

Kim had dropped her cup of tea when she had screamed at the snake. She had to dance around on the floor avoiding the broken glass and the snake that seemed bent on entangling her feet. She finally reached a clear area away from the snake and the broken glass.

The snake shot across the hall and into the living room. Kim grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be a broom and swatted at the snake trying to drive it into a corner. The snake made a run across the living room and went under the couch.

"Great" hissed Kim.

"KIM!"

Kim screeched and turned to see the love of her life standing in the door to the living room wearing nothing but the concerned smile on his face. She giggled a little to see him there starting to change a lovely shade of blue not quite near the shade of Drakken's skin, hair covered in shampoo suds and squinting at her trying to keep the soap out of his eyes.

"What is going on?" Ron asked.

"A snake was in the plants and now it's under the coach." Kim groaned.

"What kind of snake?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, a snake, a black snake." Answered Kim.

"How big?" asked Ron now starting to shiver.

"Who cares, is this twenty questions?" screamed Kim. "It's a snake, it's black and it's about two feet long, it's under my couch, and in my house and I want it out!" Kim yelled.

"Amp down, Kim. It's probably more upset being in here than you are of it being in here." Ron said calmly wiping more shampoo suds out of his eyes.

"Upset, Upset?" Kim screeched, her voice going up an octave each time she repeated the phrase and stomping on the floor. "I haven't begun to get upset."

"Give me the broom and close the drapes before I give the whole neighborhood a show." Asked Ron as he bent over to look under the couch. He figured he'd scoop the snake up, get it out from under the couch and out the door before he got froze some important parts. He saw the snake curled up under the couch. Ron figured that he could pin the snake with the broom then grab it with his hand and toss it out the door. He bent over some more to reach for the snake when he heard Kim giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, just admiring the full moon that's out." Kim said.

"Funny KP real Funny." Groaned Ron as he reached for the snake.

Randall, the family dog, entered the living room to glance around the room. Rufus was riding on Randall's back. Both pets wondered what had befallen their masters now. Rufus, of course, was used to the strange happenings of the household, but Randall was just learning. Both Rufus and Randall were perplexed by Ron's current position and state of undress. Kim was leaning over Ron telling him to hurry up but be careful.

"Be careful, right!" Ron snorted.

Randall approached his master and gave Ron his greeting which was placing his cold wet nose to whatever part of his master he could reach easiest.

Ron had just pinned the snake with the broom and his other hand was just about to close on the snake when Randall placed his cold wet nose against that part of Ron that was most exposed to the room. Of course, Ron being in his own home about to wrap his hand on a snake of unknown origin found this to be quite a surprise. He screamed and jerked out from under the couch only to ram his head against the coffee table and knocking himself out.

Kim screamed when Ron screamed, Randall starting running around the room barking and Rufus headed for the highest point of the room. Kim grabbed the Kimmunicator and called Wade to send help. She then got some ice to put on Ron's head and a blanket to cover him. The EMS truck soon arrived and the truck crew soon had Ron nestled in blankets on the stretcher with Kim standing worried over him. The men picked up the stretcher and started to carry Ron out of the door which had been left open as Kim rushed to get her purse. The snake figured it was now or never and made a break for the open door. The men carrying Ron saw the snake and were quite startled. Startled to the point they let go of the stretcher and since it didn't have a hover attachment it fell to the floor dumping Ron off. Kim hollered and ran to help Ron and tripped over the broom lying on the floor and went face first to the floor.

The phone rang at the Possible residence and Mrs. Dr. P got up to answer it.

"Hello, yes this is Mrs. Possible, Oh, Monique, how is the emergency room? WHAT!"

She shouted and turned to look at her husband who was now standing looking at her. "We are on our way." Mrs. Possible said as she hung up the phone. She turned to her husband. "Kim and Ron are in the emergency room."

"What happened?" Mr. Possible asked as the picked up his keys and put on his jacket on the way to the car.

"Monique didn't say. She said they were okay but needed a ride home." Mrs. Possible answered.

Later, the two Dr. Possibles walked quickly into the emergency waiting room. Monique was at the desk and went to meet them.

"Monique, what happened?" Mr. Possible asked.

Monique waved them to the side and gave them the story as Kim had related it to her. She giggled when she finished the story.

"They are okay for the most part. But Ron has a broken arm and Kim a broken nose. I know I shouldn't laugh, but those two have faced mutant creatures, giant lasers, wacked out freaks and always walked away without a scratch. Now in their own home trying to get a small black snake out of the house they get hurt. You can take them home now. I go get them."

Monique returned soon with Kim and Ron in tow. Both of them were wearing a set of surgical scrubs. Ron had a cast on his arm and Kim had her face taped up. She also wore a severe scowl on her bruised and puffy face. She carried her blood stained ruined robe in a plastic bag. They both wore hospital slippers.

"N'nut aks any stewpid quesons." Kim said sounding like she had the worst head cold in history.

"Ah, Ron, why are you two wearing scrubs, where are your clothes?" Mr. Possible asked.

Kim glared at her father and got ready to answer when Ron answered first.

"That's easy Dr. P. We weren't wearing any when we got here."

Mr. Dr. P. turned several shades of red when he asked. "Just what were the two of you doing in the living room?"

"NADDY!" Kim moaned.

"It's okay Kimmie. Let's get the two of you home." Mrs. Possible said soothingly.

Mrs. Possible put her arm around Kim's shoulders and gave her husband a look that told him if he asked one more question that he would be sleeping on the hammock on the back porch of the Possible home.

"Just curious." Mr. P said quietly as he followed the group out the door to the car.

Kim and Ron rested well the next day as they lay around the house. Rufus had helped Ron clean up the glass after everyone got back. There were several broken plant pots in the back yard where Kim had slung them upon their return home. Randall slept most of the next day after completing nearly 300 laps of the living room.

* * *

This is just another little comic story I've been playing with for sometime. It seemed like a good time to post. Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
